Rocks At My Window
by miyame-chan
Summary: She's all alone when she could run away for the weekend or count the stars from his car hood. When will it be Dylan's turn for romance?


Because it sucks being stuck sick in my room for five days straight, here's a new fanfic! c:

Sadly, I don't own The Clique.

* * *

Rocks At My Window

_Plink. Plink. Plink…_

Dylan Marvil clutched her pillow tightly to her chest, doing her best to concentrate on the movie playing before her.

_PLINK. PLINK. PLINK…_

"Shut up, puh-lease," she grumbled, glaring at the screen. She watched in annoyance as the actors froze for the umpteenth time. "Not you! I meant the rain, don't—Ugh…!"

_Plink. Plink. Plink…_

She hurried over to her TV and pressed the eject button hard. After the disk was released, she tossed it over her shoulder, not bothering to check where it would land: in the middle of her hardwood floor, where she'd probably slip later on. (Not that she cared, though. It was a good excuse to miss next week.)

Dylan then returned to her bed, sullenly deciding to watch cable instead.

_PLINK. PLINK. PLINK…_

Her mood became more and more disgruntled with every channel she flipped through.

"_Happy Valentine's Da—"_

"_I love—"_

"_I baked—"_

"_CHOCOLATES!"_

"You've _got_ to be kidding me." Dylan huffed, thumbing for the off button. It wasn't even Valentine's Day yet and she was already seeing these? Jeez, can't they ever get a break?

_Plink. Plink. Plink… _

"Ehmagosh, shut. Up!"

_PLINK. PLINK. PLINK…_

"Why don't you shut up?" Jamie hollered from her own room. "You've been whining ever since and it's getting on my nerves! I need some sleep!"

"Is it your time of the month?"

"Yeah, what about you?"

Now that deliberately quieted Dylan down. She huffed and massaged her temples. The rain was giving her a migraine.

She didn't mind it at first, but it seemed that the rain was experiencing mood swings. It would first be weak then grow strong before weakening again. And then the cycle would repeat.

So out of pure boredom (and the lack of understanding with was happening to the film she had been watching), she imagined that the raindrops splattering against her window were pebbles being thrown by a boy. A HART, to be exact.

But then that reminded Dylan the situation she was in, so she's been sour ever since.

Valentine's Day was drawing close and Prince Charming has yet to find her.

And once you see her friends and their ah-nnoyingly cute boyfriends, then you'll figure out why she's desperate. (Honestly, where did Rapunzel even get the patience to wait that long?)

Dylan had no idea about Massie's current relationship status, but judging by the alpha's Instagram posts, she was hitting off well with that James guy.

Alicia and Josh were like a match made in heaven. Whenever Dylan would see them together, she'd seriously question if opposites do attract.

Kristen—Well, with Kristen she wasn't exactly sure if she and Dempsey were back together, but they _were_ friends again…

And Claire… Don't even get her started on Claire's relationship with Cam. Dylan always had the urge to vomit up rainbows, unicorns, and anything cute and perky in this world when they're together. And she was pretty sure she wasn't the only one with this strange feeling.

To cut the point short, Dylan Marvil was a C-minus in the midst of love-struck people. _C-minus, c-minus…_ The words rang in her head like an annoying ringtone. And then there was the rain, taunting her with its _plink_s.

_C-minus… Plink… C-minus… Plink..._

Life truly sucked at the moment but Dylan wasn't getting anywhere by blaming the rain for her attitude, so she decided to do something productive. She decided to study. However, ten seconds into reading her notes she kicked her notebook off her bed, frustrated.

Man, why did Kristen have to cancel their plans?

It all started when Dylan casually mentioned to the blonde last Saturday about her dreams of being wooed in a rom-com way. This led the blonde to point out the wrong side of it.

"I mean, don't you find it scary?" Kristen had asked her. They were cramped inside Kristen's room, studying for their upcoming quizzes. Normally, Dylan would've suggested hanging out in her house instead, but she just had to get away from all the reality TV-related things in there. "What if the guy ends up breaking your window, therefore shattering the glass and hurting you?"

Leave it to Kristen to destroy her fantasies with logic.

"But with a pebble?"

"Okay. What if he threw, like, a rock or a sharp-edged stone?"

"A person can't be that stupid,"

"Olivia Ryan." Kristen said simply.

Dylan waved away the name like expired Chanel. "A different topic," she snorted. She suddenly held up a finger as she read the new text message displayed on her phone's screen. With an eye roll, she got up from Kristen's overly-fluffy bed. "Ugh, emergency _Marvilous Marvils _meeting. I swear, thanks to the PC and this show, I feel like my hair's gonna fall off any minute now."

Kristen eyed her, snickering. It was rare for a Pretty Committee member to admit how life as an It Girl wasn't all that great, but sometimes you just got to let loose, eh?

"So we'll finish this on Saturday?" Dylan asked, slipping on her Steve Madden wedges.

Her friend continued to eye her. "Uh, don't think so. Maybe the following week,"

"Soccer Sisters?"

"No,"

"Then what?"

"I just think you need to some sort of break," Kristen replied nonchalantly. "You said it yourself, you're stressed."

"What?" Dylan sputtered. "Y-Yeah, but… I'd rather study than… take a break. You know, better to be stressed and get things over with rather than doing stuff at the last minute." She had absolutely no idea what she was saying. "With the grades I have, I might repeat eighth, Kris! Don't you care about that?"

"You sound just like me," she mused. "Minus the failing part, of course."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing,"

Kristen playfully pushed her friends towards a door, a teasing smile on her face. "I'd rather have you fix your scattered brain. What's the use of finishing things when you don't even understand them? So don't bother coming here next week! Who knows, you might find the romance you're looking for, just in time for V-day!"

And that's how Dylan had a door slammed to her face. She remembered thanking God that the cameras didn't stalk her on that day. It was _her _job to snottily slam the door in people's faces (or at least that's what the director told her on the filming of Episode 06, Scene 02 of the show) and not the other way around!

Dylan rolled her eyes at the memory and glanced at her phone, pouting when she saw no one—not even any member of the PC—had sent her a text. Well, what was she expecting? A barrage of apologies from Plovert and Chris? An invite to Derrick's home? A message from Brady saying they should catch up?

Wow, her love life was pretty pathetic. And if she thought of it, it was only pathetic because she allowed it to be.

She didn't have to waste her time on two boys who thought it was a good pastime to make fun of her and call her a pig. She didn't have to get upset over a relationship that she knew wouldn't work out in the end. She didn't have to let her sadness dictate how her love life should go.

She was, after all, Dylan Marvil. A girl like her should never let her insecurities get the best of her.

Why be the damsel in the distress, waiting for the HART to throw rocks at her window (no matter what Kristen said) and serenade her with the latest feel-god ditty from 1D when she could be the one looking for her knight in shining armour?

Why be the lonely girl shoving pints of ice cream in her mouth when she could run away with someone for the weekend?

Why be the uncertain girl counting how much weight she gained after shoving said pints of ice cream in her mouth when she could be counting stars on the car hood of the boy she loved?

Why wait for love to find you when you could search for love instead? Because in the end it doesn't matter how long you wait. What matters is what you do while you wait.

And so, with renewed hope, Dylan set off to look for her own Prince Charming.

* * *

I think it's high-time for Dylan to find her own (partly) happy ending, so ta-da! I didn't mean for this to sort of revolve around Valentine's, but I do like how it turned out, although I wish I could've incorporated more of Bridgit Mendler's "Rocks At My Window" (the song inspired me to write this). That's one plot bunny down, a lot more to go.

Any comments, suggestions, or violent reactions? If so, you know what to do.


End file.
